Callmara At Last!
by electric cat 007
Summary: CALLMARA SHIPS! This may have spoilers if you haven't read the Bronze key. PLEZ IM HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH A WEIRD / GLITCH SO IGNORE IT. (Grammar and spelling mistakes are not quite fixed)Any Call x Tamara supporters read!
1. Chapter 1

Call stepped out into the cool air, relieved to be out of the Magisterium. The grass was damp, and a light sprinkle of rain dotted the sky. Havoc trotted out beside him, sniffing around like he always did. The moonlight shimmered down onto the grass castinga  
/small glare. Though he couldn't feel good yet. A few moments earlier, he had snapped at Tamara when she was asking him him questions. She had pushed a little too hard when she asked him how it felt to know he was the enemy of death. He got on the  
/defensive side very quickly, but he got too mad at Tamara. He sighed. "Great way to treat your friend." The inside of his head had mocked. He thought back to when Jasperhad figured out he liked Tamara. It still didn't feel right that Celia and  
/him were dating.

Did he really like Tamara? He had never thought much of it. He just hadn't noticed it. A good friend would apologize to her from how he acted. But he could not seem to will himself to. He glanced over at Havoc, who was snapping at moths flittering  
/the dark. He jumped up, just missing one. Havoc turned to him, and gave him a puppy look. His big eyes stared at him. Call walked over and away from the doorway. Havoc anxiously followed him. He walked over toward anold oak tree, and leaned

up against the tree. Call would do this a lot, thinking to himself. The birds chattered lightly in the trees. He put his head up against the tree. Aaron's gone. He didn't want to lose his other bestfriend too. Havoc lay curled up at his feet, gently  
/nuzzling his legs. He heard a door open. He gently nudged Havoc off of him. Looking hopefully, he peered around the tree. Adrenaline rushed through him as he realized the shape was Tamara. "Tamara–" he started, but was cut off. "I'm sorry." She said  
/quietly.

He was shocked. She shouldn't be the one apologizing. He walked up to her slowly. "I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you so hard." He met her eyes. Tamara appeared slightly relieved, but concerned. She fixed him with a hard stare.

"You never would've gotten mad if I were less stupid. My mind got the best of me." She said. "Tamara this isn't your fault. I was just being immature. I really shouldn't have acted like that. You don't need to apologize. Just please..can you forgive  
/me?"

Then she did something unexpected. Call was extremely shocked at this. Tamara kissed him. It was sudden. He embraced her, and a warm feeling appeared inside. He placed his arms around her. For a second, he forgot about everything. Shebrokeaway,  
and

stared at him.

"Does that answer your question Hunt?"

"Loud and clear." He managed.

Call couldn't stop smiling. People looked at him like he was a lunatic. He couldn't help that his mind kept jumping back to last took a seat next to Tamara as they ate breakfast. Even when he willed himself to stop smiling, and sat down,

people were still looking at him and Tamara and whispering. Call tapped Tamara's shoulder. "That's wierd." Tamara looked up briefly, and poked at her food. "What?" She asked. "Everyone's looking at us." Tamara looked puzzled. "You don't think–" Jasper  
/waltzed over to their table, a sinister grin slapped on his face. His hair was slick back to his head. "What's up lovebirds?" Call felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Stalker!" Tamara cried. "What do you know?" Jasper blinked innocently. "I'm  
/not a stalker. I was just in the right place at the right time." Call blushed. "Back off Jasper. It's none of your business." He said defensively. "Did you tell everyone?" Jasper smiled. "Maybe", he said. Tamara's eyes flared. "Jasper you moron!"  
/She slammed her hand down. Jasper ignored her and made fake kisssing sounds. Tamara threw down her food and hurried out. Call followed, purposefully hitting past Jasper purposefully on the way out.

Call felt like running back at Jasper and ripping hisface off. It was almost the end of the day now, and they hadn't seen Jasper yet.(This was a very extreme thought, but true at the time.) Tamara and Call sat in their room beside each

otheron the couch. "Just because Jasper can't keep his frickin mouth closed." Tamara finished her talk. Though he still despised Jasper, he was sort of glad that Tamara and his feelings for each other were clear. He sighed, and yawned. He closed his  
/eyes.

/Call felt Tamara's head drop onto his shoulder. Then, with her in his mind, he fell asleep beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Call woke up next to Tamara, with her head resting on his shoulder. He had actually fallen asleep on the couch. Tamara was still asleep, and Call didn't want to move to wake her. Suddenly, a small glob of water rises up from the floor. Tamara jolted awake.  
/An elemental. It didn't have a much of a solid shape. Six watery legs rotated around its body. It skittered around the floor. Call sent a blast of chaos magic at it. The elemental scampered around the chaos, and leaped at Tamara. Call pushed air magic  
/into its way. The element was propelled to the side and split. It reassembled. _Water wants to flow_. This time Tamara acted, leaping up off the couch. She threw air magic at it, caging it. She squinted. "Kill it." She gasped out. Call hurled  
a spear

of chaos magic at it. It was immediately destroyed, hurled into the void. "Did Alex send this after us?" Tamara asked. " Is this all?" Call frowned. She was right. "Let's go get Master Rufus." He said, grabbing her hand.


	3. End

Call sat inside their room, in front of Tamara's door. It opened, and Tamara came out. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, decorated with small sparkles scattered all over. She looked pretty, with her hair flowing off her shoulders. She wore a bright  
/smile. "You look beautiful." Call said. She smiled even bigger. "Thanks." The said, blushing. She plopped down next to Call. "I cant believe it's almost the end." Tamara said sadly. "I know." Call responded. They were about to get ready for the  
/End-of-the-year ceremony. Call was dressed in a black blazer, which he felt a little too formal in. For a while, they just stared at each other. Call didn't want to leave her yet. Finally, Tamara smiled a weak smile and said," I guess we should get  
/going." They got up. Tamara took his hand, and they walked out the door.

Tamara and Call pushed through the mobs of magisterium students. Master Rufus had made his speech, along with some others and parents were picking their children up. Call spotted Alistar over at the exit, glancing around searching for his son. Tamara  
/was looking torwards her parents. She turned to him. "My parents are over there." She said. "Yeah, my dads over there." He said, pointing to him. As they started heading to their guardians, Tamara grabbed his wrist. "Call." She said. Then she kissed  
/him. She threw her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to go. They broke away. "Callum Hunt..I love you." Then she hurried off torwards her parents.


End file.
